Processes are required to make metal coated particles, and further able to extend these to coating of nanoparticles such as fibers, disks and other shapes. Further, preferred compositions are those that possess corrosion resistance properties. Potential commercial applications include novel low temperature processable transparent conductors, printable connectors, shielding and antistatic applications. This invention allows one to coat particles of various shapes and sizes, including those with disk-like geometry. Preferred shapes for coating are disks and fibers that are nanosized. Coated particles can be used to formulate inks that can be printed to yield conductive paths and coatings for electronic applications and devices. Applications for silver nanocrystals and flakes also include catalysis and biological applications such as anti-microbial, anti-bacterial, anti-viral, anti-biotic and anti-fungal agent, when incorporated in coatings, first aid bandages, plastics, soap, textiles and in self cleaning fabrics, and as conductive filler. For many applications it is preferred that these coatings or these nanoparticles to be resistant to corrosion. The methods used here may also be used to make corrosion resistant compositions by using a mixture of several elements.
The metal coated nanoparticles or metal nanoparticles with corrosion resistance can be used to form electrical connectors and/or transparent conductors. Further these conductors and connectors may be printed. This allows electronic circuits and devices to be formed on a variety of substrates at a low cost.